


Stand

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-05
Updated: 2006-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily Evans is in her 7th year at Hogwarts. With Head Girl, an annoying Head Boy, two best friends who have their nose in her business every second, and a boyfriend who isn't right in the head, she falls down. Will she be able to stand back up again, or will it just be all downhill from there?





	1. Chapter 1: Edge of a Canyon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my made-up characters.

Author's Note: Hey guys! I told you I would make a fic. Hope it's okay, *Crosses fingers*

*******

**Chapter 1: Edge of a Canyon**

"Amos—Amos, stop! We're going to get caught!" she snapped. Her back was pushed forcefully against the hard cement wall and her hair going this way and that. She was sadly crammed inside the small broom closet off the Entrance Hall with her boyfriend, Amos Diggory. He was, least to say, not the most listening boyfriend she's had.

"Oh, come on, Lily! We won't get caught, just let me put a charm on the door," he said quickly, planting a quick kiss on her collarbone and taking his wand out from the back pocket of his trousers.

"No! I'm hungry and I want my bloody breakfast," she hissed, pushing him off her with all her might.

His eyes narrowed on her slim features, "Fine," he spat. "But after Breakfast, I'm going to come get you at your table, and don't try and run off before." He looked at her with a slight gleam of disgust in his eye before straightening up and storming out of the broom closet.

Lily winced as the door slammed shut. She was alone in the dark broom closet; her hair was going every which direction, her shirt slightly wrinkled, and her knee-high uniform socks down to her ankles. Pulling her socks up, and running her fingers quickly through her fiery red hair, she opened the door softly. She cleared her throat lightly and walked into the Great Hall with all of what was left of her dignity.

Eyes traveled upon her, baffled at her muddled look. This was something that the students of Hogwarts were not at used to; an untidy Lily Evans. There was no doubt she knew everyone was staring at her, anyone who knew of her would be.  
Feeling a burn rise to her cheeks, she sped up her walk to the Gryffindor table, more at a run, than a fast walk. With her hair whipping behind her, and her cheeks looking almost the same color as her hair, she finally sat down at the table between her two friends.

"Err...Hey...Lils...err...What's up?" Kina asked hesitantly, looking Lily up and down with a slightly look of worry on her face. Kina Tryte was one of Lily Evans' best friends. She was a delicate looking girl who always worried about one thing or another. One thing Lily loved about Kina was she agreed with her about Potter and Black- which gave her a tremendous amount of brownie points.

"Nothing's wrong. Just a little frazzled." Lily responded quickly, stuffing eggs, bacon, and toast on her plate; anything to keep her eating longer and away from Amos.

"Yeah, right. Frazzled." a brunette replied from Lily's other side. Celia Marten, otherwise known as Lia by her friends, was Lily's other best friend, and one of the worst troublemakers in Hogwarts next to Sirius Black. There was no denying that Celia was a tough girl, but she sure didn't look it. With chocolate brown waves cascading down to the small of her back that made her look like a little innocent angel, there was no mistake of her hexing you into the next planet. But, she was different amongst anyone else who could do magic like her; she didn't do it very often.

Lily looked over at Celia, just barely glaring, "Quiet.", was all she said as she began eating away at her mountain of food.

Kina leaned back on the bench as Celia did the same, hoping not to catch Lily's eye and mouthed, "Amos problems?", and Celia just shrugged. They both leant back into the table, glancing over there shoulder at the Hufflepuff table. Amos was huddled with his friends, talking softly amongst themselves.

Sighing, Kina played with the food on her plate, glancing at Lily whenever she could manage it. She knew something was wrong with her, she just didn't know what it exactly was. “So, how’s things with Amos?” she asked, not looking at Lily, but continuing to play with her food.

“Fine as always, why do you ask?” Lily said in a soft, almost un-sure voice. She fidgeted with her skirt, muttering about its untidiness.

“Just wondering…You don’t seem like yourself, that’s all.” Kina responded meekly. She ran her fingers through her straight black hair, taking the parting in the middle away.

“It’s just exams.” the red head said, lying like there was no tomorrow.

“…We don’t have exams for another 8 months, Lily.” Lia chimed in.

“So?” Lily snapped. “I’m preparing myself.”

“Whatever you say, Lily…” both girls said together in a bored tone.

Lily downed her pumpkin juice, and grabbed a few more pancakes. She picked up the maple syrup and began drowning her pancakes in it, almost in a maniac-sort of way.

“Uh…Lily, aren’t you eating a little too much for a girl who complains about fatty foods every time we eat?” Lia asked, raising both eyebrows at the red head.

“I’ll eat whatever I please, thank you very much.” she retorted, picking up her knife and fork and cutting up her pancakes.

Lia rolled her eyes, picking her bag up from beneath the table. “I’m going to go get a head start to class, I need to copy some questions and answer them before class. See you lovely ladies later.” she said in a friendly tone.

“See ya, babe.” Kina replied making a sarcastic kissy face at her.

“…Bye to you, too, Lily.” Lia said in an annoyed voice.

“Yeah. Whatever. Bye.” Lily said quickly as she finished her last pancake.

Lia shrugged at Kina who was looking at her and slung her bag over her shoulder, standing up from the table and walking off. Lily made another grab for some more pancakes, but Kina quickly stopped her. “Oh no you don’t, missy!” she snapped, slapping Lily’s hand away. “I’m not going to let my friend eat herself into oblivion.”

Lily stuck her tongue out at Kina, and slumped in her seat. But she bolted upright when she saw Kina jumping from her seat and running down towards Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew at the other side of the table. _Damn her!_ she mentally yelled to herself. She felt a cold hand clasp on her shoulder and she shuddered.

******

End of first chappy :D Hope it came out alright, I was having a bit of trouble with the fonts. Very short. But, they'll get longer, I promise. I tried REALLY HARD not to rush the events, but I always do one way or another. So. No cookies for me, eh? I'll be posting the second chapter next week or around there. :)

-Bree


	2. Chapter 2: In A Hurricane

**Disclaimer:** I, sadly, do not own anything except Kina and Celia-- And the plot, of course...I think..? Bleh, well, you know if I do or not, right? 'cause everything belongs to that mastermind of an author; J.K. Rowling. *Bows down*

**A/N:** Well, I guess I'm updating a little earlier than expected, but, it's Tuesday, no school plus the fact that I completely blew off my Science class, and instead of doing my work, I was writing in my handy-dandy notebook ;) Ah, well. *Shrugs* I don't think anything my teacher said was important... But, rest afar; here is the second installment of 'Stand'. Hope you enjoy it! Be sure to smack that little review button after ;)--Man, I really need to stop listening to that song x_x. ANYWAYS. No more babbling.

~--------------~

****

** Chapter 2: In a hurricane **

_You feel like a candle, in a hurricane_

_Just like a picture, with a broken frame_

_Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight_

_But, you'll be alright_

_You'll be alright..._

"Well, Lily, see you've had quite the feast this morning. Weren't try to eat your away from me, were you?" he whispered threateningly in her ear. She could feel his grip on her small shoulder tightening.

Lily glanced down the table at the far end to where Kina had run down to. It wasn't her fault, Lily knew, she just couldn't stand—or be within 50 feet—of Lily's boyfriend since sixth year. It was all a blur to her now. Her crush of the past 3 years had asked her out, 

how could she say no? But now, she really wished she had said no.

_~*~_

__

_ Flashback; Sixth year; last week in September _

_“Lily! Oi! Wait up!" shouted a frantic Amos._

_"Y-Yes, Amos?" Lily stuttered, feeling her cheeks get redder by the second._

_"I uh...I was wondering if you wanted to go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me?" Amos asked politely._

_"What--Me? Really? Oh! Yes!" Lily exclaimed._

_Amos nodded and bowed, a lopsided grin plastered on his face before stalking off._

_ End of Flashback _

_~*~_

Sure, the date was good, but once they started going out more, everything went downhill. Beatings were punishment for the Head Girl, and her friends knew, but, promising Lily, they never told. They wouldn't dare to! Amos soon grew into an over-protective, abusive boyfriend of which Lily feared dramatically. She was one not to show fear or pain, but at times, it just escaped her. She felt as if she was a candle in a hurricane and nothing, as much as she tried, could hide the pain she felt.

Days sauntered by in her sixth year, each date usually ending with some sort of abuse from him. Why? Lily didn't know, but a small part of her also didn't **want** to know. Her friends told her to break-up with him, but she couldn't. She was trapped with him for as long as he wanted, he never would let anything get between them, not even the Professors—not that they knew. Sixth year went by quickly, leaving Lily in emotional, yet also physical, hurt.

"What—Oh, no...just an...appetite." she replied in a fear-filled voice.

_ ~*~ Down at the other end of the table ~*~ _

All four boys looked up as Kina plopped down in a seat next to Sirius. Her breath ragged from the small sprint. "May we help you, Tryte, dearest?" Sirius asked in a cheerful voice, slinging his arm around Kina's shoulders.

Kina shook her head, glancing down the long table at Lily's still figure, and a glaring Amos next to her. Kina, like so many other girls, besides Lia, were afraid of Diggory. She knew what he did to her best friend, but she had sworn a promise to Lily, plus she wasn't downright stupid to talk about it with Lily, she knew she would breakdown and cry right then and there. Whenever he was around, she would flee to Potter, Black, Lupin, or Lia. He always gave her chills up her spine, chills that could scar your very flesh.

She sighed, looking back at a questioning James, an intrigued Sirius, and a bewildered Remus—she didn't even bother looking at Peter, she knew he hated Lily. "What brings you down to this lovely side of hell, Kina?" Remus asked with a small smile, hoping to cheer her up a little.

Kina shrugged, "Just didn't feel like being around _him_." she said simply.

James nodded slowly, looking her straight in the eyes and trying to figure out what was wrong about Diggory. 'Course, he hated the bastard for dating Lily, but why would Kina be afraid of him? Unless he did something—in which, James would kill him on the spot. "What's wrong with him? Seems like a... _fine_ bloke." he choked out the word "fine", trying not to gag.

"Nothing." Kina said a little too quickly and mentally cursing herself for it.

"Right..." James, Sirius and Remus all said together slowly. _I wonder what's going on.._ , all three boys thought. _Hmm...I wonder how Sirius would look in lingerie..._ , Peter thought absentmindedly to himself.

"I'll be right back. Must get a muffin, yeah?" James said, smiling almost truthfully.

"But there's muffins right here, mate—" Sirius began, but James cut him off. Sending a "be quiet" look, Sirius nodded starting to know what he meant.

Remus raised one eyebrow questionably at Sirius, and Sirius coughed and nodded down at Lily and Amos. With an "Oh" sort-of look, Remus nodded.

James marched down the long table to the frozen Lily and a whispering Amos, gripping his wand in his pocket. _Calm, James, calm_ , he recited in head. Merlin knows he'll blow it if he sees him touch her. After years of trying to go out with Lily, and her saying no, the least he was going to do was protect her from arseholes like Diggory.

He coughed, acknowledging his presence when he arrived. “Lily” he nodded with a small smile.

“Need something, Potter?” Amos spat, irritated.

“Funny you should ask that, _Diggory,_ ” he started, putting a finger on his lip as if in deep thought for a moment before taking it away and using his hands for explanation, “I _would_ actually love it if you could take your hands off of Lily. If you were paying attention, you’d see she’s very uncomfortable seeing as she’s frozen as ice.“ he finished, nodding at the frozen Lily, and putting on a very forced smile.

“Well, _Potter_ ,” Amos spat, accentuating James’ last name just as James had done to his, “I would actually listen to that if it hadn’t been that I hate your bloody guts. And Lily’s probably cold. Right, Lils?” he asked, trying to sound considerate.

Lily nodded almost in a robotic-way. James frowned, he knew she wasn’t being herself.  “I’m going to go to class early. I don’t want Lia to be alone.” she said, hoping Amos wouldn’t stop her because Potter was there. She bent down and grabbed her brown, leather bag, swinging it over her shoulder carelessly. “Bye Amos.” and with that, she stood up without even a kiss goodbye and left the Great Hall.

“Lovely chat with you, Diggory, ol’ pal.” James said, smirking faintly. He turned and began to walk away but stopped, whipping around to him again. “Say, Diggory? Did you do your eyebrows? They look mighty nice. Not as bushy and fluffy, anymore. Big change, I think. Now, you can’t even swim in those hairs anymore!” James called out to him, hearing snickers from the other Gryffindors. James gave Amos a “fuck you” look, scrunching his nose up and putting on a fake cheerful smile. He turned and walked down the long table to his friends. _Ah, well, that wasn’t so bad_ , he thought to himself.

About two feet away from his seat, something hard collided with James’ jaw. He fell to the ground, rubbing his jaw. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see Diggory smirking. He gave James a light shrug as if to say “oops, my mistake” and stalked off back to his table.

Sirius leapt up from his seat, “Prongs! You alright?” he called down to the floor where his best friend laid.

“Just _peachy_ , Padfoot.” James answered. “Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, our dorm, midnight.” he muttered. There was no way James was going down without a fight…Even if he was already down…He stood up and brushed off his trousers. Giving one last fleeting look at Diggory, he plopped down in his seat and listened to Sirius complain about him ruining his plans.

                                                                                           ~*~

**A/N:** Acceptable? I, again, tried really, REALLY, hard not to rush the events, but I have a tendency to do so. Come next chapter, I’ll try my absolute best not to. It’s hard for me to give details and stuff. I’m a big dialogue person, so, forgive me. Anyways, ‘til next time. 


	3. Chapter 3: He Is Sour, He Is Sharp

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except Kina and Celia.

**A/N:**   I’m back with another chapter. This one took a little time for me to plan out, but here it is nonetheless, hope you like it!

~- - - - - - - - - ~

** Chapter 3: He Is Sour, He Is Sharp **

****

_There’s a malice on his lips that you can dish while you’re choking,_

_He is sour, he is sharp,_

_He is playing on your heart,_

_Just relax while he tears you apart..._

The next few days rolled on without any mischief. Students walked by each other as if everything was as if should be, which was where they were wrong. Voldemort was still rising with more power each day; killings were reported each day in the _Daily Prophet_ , discrimination against houses were seen throughout the day, and fights broke out over the smallest things. Students could not keep hold of their anger, neither could the Professors. Students were constantly disciplined in class and homework was given out daily, even for the weekends. No longer could they hang around the courtyard just diddle-dabbling about or go out to the lake and just lay under the last drops of sunlight they had. Instead, they were clustered in the library finishing off their Potions assignment, or locked in their dorms with their other roommates writing down the last few words to their Transfiguration essay.

Both Lily and James suffered through the amount of homework, even if they were the top students in their year. If homework busied these two Heads, there was no question about the regular students and their work. Life as they saw it was going downhill at a rather fast pace, or at least that’s what Lily thought.

“Kina, you can’t actually believe we deserve this, look at the amount of work we have.” Lily gestured to a stack of parchment sitting on her bed, alongside a few books. In the first dorm, Lily was laid down on her stomach with a quill in her right hand and a bottle of ink sitting atop her Arithmancy book. Kina, on the bed to Lily’s right, was sprawled on her back, her hair fanning out on the end of her bed. She, also like Lily, had stacks of parchment around her bed. Both girls were a mess; oily hair, baggy eyes and a musky smell was not an everyday thing for the girls. 

“Come on, Lily; let’s take a break, please? It’s warm out! How many times will we get a warm day the next few months? Pleaseee?” Kina whined; sitting up in bed, she put on her famous puppy dog eyes on for Lily.

Lily glanced at Kina, trying not to give in to her sad eyes. “Fine.” she mumbled, suppressing the urge to let out a groan.

“We should take showers and get dressed… _properly_.” Kina said, her voice full of cheer and her eyes sparkling at the thought of actually leaving their dorm.

Lily looked at her ink-stained t-shirt and grey sweatpants. “Right.” she nodded, slipping out of her sweatpants and throwing them into a pile of clothes next to her bed. She kneeled on the ground in front of her Hogwarts trunk, running her hand over the Hogwarts crest before pulling back the lid. Lily automatically went at a ravaging spree; throwing clothes behind her back, some hitting Kina in the face. “Oi! Li-“Kina began but she cut off as a pair of pajama pants hit her in face.

After a few minutes, Lily stood up, beaming with happiness. “Found it!” she exclaimed, holding up a jean skirt and green halter top.

“ _That’s_ what you’re wearing?” Kina asked, her eyebrows rising so high that they almost disappeared into her hairline.

“Is it bad?” Lily asked, suddenly frowning and lowering her arm that held the clothes.

“Well…No, but…isn’t it a little too _revealing_?” Kina suggested, a look of worry appearing in her eyes.

“I don’t think it is…” Lily said softly.

“Ah, what am I talking about?” Kina asked, trying to sound content. “I’m just being a prude. I bet you’ll look marvelous, darling.” she drawled.

Lily smiled. “I’m going to take a quick shower, do my hair and I’ll meet you down in the Common Room when I’m ready.”

Kina nodded and grabbed her clothes, bouncing off towards the second bathroom in their dorm. She didn’t care what Lily wore, all that mattered was that they would finally be able to get out of their dorm.

~-------------------------------~

Kina drummed her fingers on the headrest of the Gryffindor Common room couch, waiting impatiently for Lily. Kina had been finished 20 minutes ago and she couldn’t wait for Lily any longer. After a quick shower, Kina got dressed and headed for the Common room. She had chosen to wear a black skirt, a salmon pink tube top and a black cropped jacket, pairing them off with some sneakers. Her hair was curled into long ringlets and clipped back in a half pony-tail that brought out the features of her face.

She sighed, _what the bloody hell is Lily doing, getting pampered at the nearest spa?_ , she thought, fully irritated. But just then, she heard footsteps bounding down from the Girls dormitory staircase. She glanced back, catching a glimpse of red and turning back in her seat. “Merlin, Lily, what took you so damn long?” Kina called back.

“Just wanted to look nice, Kina, don’t get so bloody snippy. We’ve been locked in that dorm for three days straight; I wanted to look like I was actually living and breathing.” Lily said bitterly, making her way over to the couch by the fireplace which Kina was currently occupying.

“Fine, but let’s get a move on. It’s already 4 and I want to get outside before the sun sets.” she stated in a matter-of-factly tone. She stood up, brushing off her skirt before looking up at Lily. Kina gasped softly, gripping the couch’s headrest for support. “Merlin and Agrippa, Lily! You look...you look… _amazing!_ ” Kina whispered, looking Lily up and down. Lily’s fiery red hair was curled into cascading ringlets, and she had cut a small amount of hair into fine bangs. Her eyes were now eye lined with a light brown, bringing her emerald eyes out dramatically. She was dressed in the green halter and dark washed jean skirt she had chosen out and a pair of green converses.  Lily was, least-to-say, beautiful.

Lily was smiling sheepishly, her cheeks burning with a tinge of pink. “Thanks.” she said simply, extending her arm out. “Well, let’s get a move on, shall we?”

“We shall, madam.” Kina stuck her nose in the air, linking her arms with Lily and marching out of the Common room with her.

~------------------------------~

Both girls returned to the Common room in a fit of laughter. The evening had been so much fun; Lily and Kina headed over to the Quidditch Pitch and watched the Gryffindor team practice for a bit. Kina burst out laughing when she saw the look of James’ face when he caught sight of Lily. After, they walked to the lake and just sat under the willow tree, talking and laughing. They talked about the future, and what they planned to do with their lives. Lily had explained how she wanted to be a Healer, and Kina in-return agreed with that. Kina also wanted to be a Healer, that or an Auror. Hours passed of talking and they soon started their walk back to the Common room.

“Well, Miss Evans, I had a _lovely_ day with you. I only hope we can have another date soon in the future.” Kina said in the manliest voice she could achieve.

Lily laughed, “Well, Mr. Tryte, I’m sure we’ll have the pleasure of meeting again.”

Kina bowed, laughing and walking back up the Girls dormitory stairs. “I’m going to turn in. We have Defense first tomorrow.”

“Ugh, I forgot. I’m partners with Potter.” she said disgustedly.

“At least you don’t have Pettigrew! Do you know how bad that boy smells?” Kina asked, scrunching her nose up.

Lily shrugged, peeling off her clothes once they reached their dorm and throwing them in the laundry basket. She opened her trunk and pulled out a pair of boy’s boxers and a black tank top. “Be right back, I’m going to wash this makeup off my face and get dressed.” Lily called over her shoulder, walking over to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and began washing her face off immediately. _Hell, here I come._ , she thought to herself, thinking about her Defense partner; Potter. Sighing, she dried her face off and began putting on the pair of boxers and the tank top. The teenager opened up the drawer below the sink and pulled out 2 hair elastics. She brought her hair up into a ponytail and tied it together, it was slightly lopsided, but she didn’t care.

Lily pulled the bathroom door open and walked into the room, eyeing her messy bed filled with books and parchment. She raised her eyebrow, feeling something was missing. “Kina…Where’s my Defense book?”

“Oh…uh…about that, well…you see, it’s a very funny story actually—“

“Spit it out, Kina.” Lily snapped.

Kina coughed softly. “Well, Potter sort of…came up here and well…took it while you were in the bathroom.” she looked away as if she had nothing to do with it.

Lily’s eyes widened slightly with confusion. “He did _what_?”

“Well, he told me that he couldn’t find his book and that he needed to borrow yours to finish the assignment, so before I could say anything he took it and walked off.” she said quickly, pulling her comforter back.

Lily turned on her heel and marched out of their dorm, slamming the door behind her. _Blasted Potter! How dare he come up to MY dorm and steal my property? Bloody prat can’t think of anything except himself. What if I had to finish my assignment? Which I don’t…But what if I had? I’d be without a book! Well…I could use Kina's or Lia’s…But, still, it’s MY property! I paid 2 galleons and 13 sickles for that blasted book!_

Lily stormed into the Common, ignoring the many looks of Gryffindors she was receiving. _Haven’t they ever seen a girl in pajamas? Merlin,_ she thought angrily to herself. _HAH! There he is.,_ she thought triumphantly as she saw the messy-haired teenager lounging on the loveseat in front of the fireplace. _He’s not even working!_ , she thought, her hands twisting into fists.

She narrowed her eyes on him and stomped over to the loveseat, not bothering to see a pair of sneakers in front of the loveseat. “Oomph!” she groaned, toppling onto someone. She lifted her head, her emerald eyes meeting hazel. “Well, hey there, Lily. Couldn’t keep your feelings hidden any longer? Did you just feel the need to come to your senses and realize your belong in my arms? Did you have a burning passion—“James was smiling that famous grin of his. Lily clamped her hand over his mouth. “Shut up! People are listening, you bloody fool.” she hissed, climbing off of him. “I only came for one thing—“

“S—“

“Continue that, Potter, and I’ll make sure you never have children.” Lily snapped. Her face was growing hot. James put on a perfectly content look, eyeing her in boxers and just a tank top. “Now, where’s my Defense book?”

“Right here, love.” he replied, pulling out her Defense book which was tucked neatly under the pillow.

“Don’t—call—me—that.” she said through gritted teeth. She made a reach for her book, but James’ reflexes from Quidditch were too quick for her and soon had it tucked under his arm.

“No can do, Lils. I need it for something.” James told her in a clear-cut tone.

“Oh, yeah? Have you forgotten who that _belongs_ to you, Potter?” Lily’s voice was growing angrier by the second.

“Of course, how can I forget this book belongs to the most beautiful, incredible woman in the world?” James asked, grinning pleasantly.

“So, you have forgotten since none of those words describe me. It belongs to _me_ , Potter. I need it for my homework.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes. I. Do.”

“No. You. Don’t.”

“Potter, give me my bloody book!” Lily snarled, jumping at him, her hands outstretched.

“No.” James said simply, jumping up and over the couch, landing on his feet. Lily dove in, landing smack-dab on the couch, face-forward. She jerked a few strands over hair out of her eyes, and looked up, seeing James standing, un-harmed. “Potter. I’m warning you.” she growled, standing up on the couch. Now, everyone in the Common room was watching the two, some even came down from their dorms to see the ruckus.

“You can’t hurt me, Lily. You can try, but you won’t succeed.” he said warmly, a grin creeping on his face.

“There’s where you’re wrong, Potter.”

“You don’t have your wand. I, on the other-hand, not that I ever would use it on you, have my wand. Even without wands, I’m stronger.” he shrugged as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Lily muttered something under her breath and stepped off the couch, kicking the sneakers that made her trip in the place. She silently made her way to James, standing in front of him and looking him in the eyes. She beckoned him closer, and leaned in to his ear. “James…” she purred seductively in his ear, her hand running down his chest. James began panicking, _Get your head in the game, James,_ he thought stupidly to himself. He looked down, eyeing her long, smooth pale legs and nodded.

Lily’s book was now held limply in his hand, and she smirked noticing this. She whispered in his ear again, “Get a life.” her hot breath on his neck. She reached up and grabbed her book. “Bye, Potter.” Lily said happily. She walked to the staircase, her hips swaying from left to right in their natural behavior.

James stood there, his eyes widened. “She tricked me…” he whispered to himself, just noticing what happened. James turned around to where Lily was walking away. He stared after her, _Merlin, she’s beautiful_ , he thought to himself. James shook his head, looking around to see half the house of Gryffindor around the Common room. Most were poking their heads from their rightful staircase looking as if they were on the edge of their seats. “OI! SHOW’S OVER! BACK TO YOUR DORMITORIES!” James barked at them. Immediately, all of them ran for their staircases, leaving only two or three people, including himself, in the room.

James sighed, running his hand through his hair. He had thought it was real, but then again, Lily was pretty conniving. _Ah well, there’s still time._

~---------------------------------~

End. (:

Was this one okay? I tried to make it longer, but I have no idea if it is lol. I tried to use more describing paragraphs and such. Tell me how it was! Chapter four should be interesting. It’ll be breakfast and their Defense class. [: 


	4. Chapter 4: Feeling Alive

**Disclaimer:** Still don’t own anything, nor will I ever.

**A/N:**   Alright, here’s the deal with this chapter; On Friday night I started it and got up to the 1st paragraph then stopped. The next day, I wrote about 3 more paragraphs, I believe. Then on Sunday, I kind of started to write more but then I looked at my profile on AIM and got distracted, so I never continued… But, it’s MONDAY and I’m past the due date I set for you guys! So, I'm giving you guys my BIGGEST apology — *Throws cookies around* — I know, I can’t buy your forgiveness, but, I can try with these delicious chocolate chip cookies? Anyways, stop reading this lousy excuse and continue with the chapter? ;)

P.S. I’d also like to share this AWESOME song with you guys! It’s my absolute favorite right now and if anyone would like to download it, it’s: Spitalfield – Those Days You Felt Alive. It sort of goes along with the story, as you will soon find out, so, just thought I’d share! 

P.P.S. Forgot to mention this. I was just re-reading and thought I’d mention; in the beginning before the break-off, Lia and Lily are the ones yelling at each other. Just thought I’d let you know so there wasn’t any confusion.

P.P.P.S. This A/N is too big, I really sh— sorry. Just read. XD

~ -------------------------------~

** Chapter 4: Feeling Alive **

****

_And I’ll go; take a walk inside your head,_

_So that I can see your thoughts,_

_I’ll try not to hold back but I’m thinking_

_When you smile for your blue skies,_

_For those times you felt alive,_

_Breathe in and softly release it_

_I won’t let you go._

_I think I know what you won’t tell me,_

_I’ve got this figured out, and then you go and change it._

_You know, you’ve got me in your hands,_

_I’ll break before I walk,_

_Tonight we broke our plans,_

_To play games with our hearts_

_For your blue skies_

_For those times you felt alive_

_Breathe in and softly release it_

_I won’t let you go…_

Light poured in through the Girls and Boys dormitories on that Monday morning. Students slammed curtains shut and plopped down into bed again; others got up with a refreshed attitude and began getting ready for classes. Lily Evans was not one of those ‘others’. She was never an early-bird, never would be, unless some miracle shown down upon her. James Potter was one of those ‘others’, though. How could he not be? The boy had enough energy to go around the world and back again! Their roommates however were the complete opposite. Lily’s roommates were all categorized under the ‘other’ section. They bounced in the air, laughed, talked, AND got ready. James’ roommates, known as the Marauders of course, were the laziest people compared to Lily. There was no getting Sirius out of bed, which was for sure. Unless you wanted to dump a bucket of cold water on him, and see his reaction; complete and distraught horror.

Lily piled the covers on her head, holding on for dear life. At the end of her bed stood 3 girls, all formed in a single file line. Their hands were wrapped around the waist of the one in front of them, all desperately trying to pull the covers off of Lily. “LILY! JUST LET GO!” Lia yelled loudly, standing at the front of all the girls and pulling with her might. “NO!”

“LILY! YOU’LL BE LATE!”

“I DON’T CARE!”

“YES, YOU DO!”

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”

“LILY MARIE EVANS!”

~--------------------------~

_ Meanwhile… _

__

James’ ears perked up, hearing yelling from Lily’s dorm. _What the fuck?_ , he thought to himself. He rushed over to Remus’ bed, shaking Remus violently. “Remus! Get up! I think something’s going on in Lily’s dorm.” he whispered hurriedly in his ear.

“Then go save the damn day, James.” Remus muttered into his pillow.

“Remus!”

“No.”

“Come on, Remus!”

“FINE!” Remus scowled, throwing his arms up in defeat. He got out of bed and followed James out of their dormitory.

They walked quickly to the front of the staircase. “Ready?”

“No.” Remus muttered.

“Too bad.” James said as he climbed onto the staircases’ railing. He reached up and set his palms down onto the low ceiling. He maneuvered his way up the railing, his body scrunching as he got to lower points. After a few seconds, James jumped off the railing and onto the cobble stoned floor, Remus joining him a few seconds later.

James leaned his ear against Lily’s dorm room, listening intently.

_“LILY!”_

_“NO.”_

_“YOU’RE GOING TO GET HURT!”_

_“LEAVE ME ALONE!”_

_“NO!”_

James raised his eyebrow at Remus. Remus just shrugged and turned the doorknob of the dorm room. He pushed the door back, seeing 3 girls looking as if they were playing tug-a-war. He tilted his head to the right, seeing Lily lying in bed with the covers over her head.

~-----------------------------~

Kina, in the middle of three girls, looked back as she heard the door creak open. “What are you doing here Remus? James?”

Lily’s eyes shot open at the mention of James’ name. She let go of the covers; Lia fell back knocking over Kina who knocked over Tammy. “AH!” all three girls screamed as they toppled over each other. Lily shrieked, hopping over the girls who were beginning to stand up, but now had fallen back down again. She streaked for the bathroom, ripping the door open and hiding inside. “POTTER! GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!”

James’ eyes brightened when he saw Lily running towards the bathroom. She had on green mini-shorts and a white tank top. _Changed last night, eh._ , he thought to himself.

“See ya, Lily.” Remus said plainly and walked back to his dorm. 

“Uh…Bye Kina. Lia. Tammy.” James said, nodding to each of the girls on the floor before running out of the dorm room.

“Well, someone sure had a reaction to James Potter, yeah?”

“Quite, indeed.”

“Morons.”

Tammy, Kina, and Lia all got up, brushing their hands off. They all soon started getting ready for classes, leaving Lily locked in the bathroom.

~---------------------------~

The chattering of the students of Hogwarts could be heard out in the Entrance Hall as many filed into the Great Hall for a much-needed breakfast. They sat at their appropriate tables, merrily talking away with their friends. Sunlight was decanting through the large windows of the Great Hall. It was a beautiful day, to say the least. Everyone seemed to be talking about the latest gossip or talking about nothing in particular. Today was a day without any cares; a peaceful day.

Lily closed her eyes before she got to the door of the Great Hall, not wanting to endure any stress today.  Breathing in deeply and holding it for a moment, she softly released it. _Here goes nothing…Besides the fact that Potter saw me in my sort-of-knickers. Scratch that — Here I go to hell._ , she thought to herself. She sauntered in to the Great Hall, acting as if everything was just peachy and normal. She smiled and nodded to the people who called her name, sometimes giving small polite waves. _Hmm, Hell doesn’t seem that bad. They’re treating me like royalty…I just need a throne…Maybe Kina can get me one for Christmas. I could just put it in my dorm and have a red carpet lead up to it. I can even occasionally do some autographs, don’t ‘cha think? My hand writing isn’t that bad, but cursive real—_

Lily’s thoughts came to end as she headed straight in to the chest of none-other than James Potter. _Stupid Hell. I hate it now. Hate it, hate it, hate it._

“Don’t you know how to look where you’re watching, Potter?” she spat. She bent down to grab the books that had fallen out of book bag.

“I’d like to say the same to you. You weren’t paying that much attention, either.” he responded coldly, not even bothering to help her with her books. He turned and walked the other way, heading towards the doors.

_What the hell just happened? Usually, he’d be all up for helping me! He is **not** getting the upper hand, let me tell you._, she thought angrily to herself, all the while picking up her books and shoving them in her bag. She, for some odd reason (shall we call it odd?), didn’t know if she was mad because he got the upper hand, or because he didn’t help her pick up her books. _Well, at least no one got hurt. But, there’s always time for that. Like next class. My fist. Potter’s face._ , she cackled softly at the thought.

She stood up, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. Walking over to the Gryffindor table, she realized she had barely enough time to eat. Snatching a piece of toast without sitting down, she began slopping some strawberry jelly on it, trying to look around for her friends who were no where in sight. _Guess they left without me_.

She turned, toast held between her teeth, and pulled out her Head Girl badge from her bag, clipping it on as she left the Great Hall. _Perfect_ , she reflected.

Lily pulled the toast out of her mouth just as she rounded the Entrance Hall stairway and began taking rather large bites out of it. She jogged up the stairs, two at a time and practically ran for her life, seeing that she felt as if she was the only one in the hallways.Just as she was about to turn in to the corridor on the main landing of the 1st floor, she heard a bit of fussing— more like yelling…

“Don’t you _dare_ shove Lily!”

“I didn’t shove her, you pompous idiot. She wasn’t looking where she was going.”

“I don’t care! You touch her and you’re dealing with me.”

“Yes, because I’m so very scared right now. Look as I shake in my damn Quidditch boxers.”

Amos? Potter? Fighting? Well, you know, Lily was never quite the “stand-back-and-let-it-happen-without-catching-a-peek-here-and-there” type of person. She quietly walked over to the empty classroom door— which wasn’t empty anymore— and poked her head in. Lying on the floor, black-eyed, blood spewing—yes, spewing!— from the mouth was James Potter. She gasped. Bad move.

Amos tilted his head towards the door, his body hovering over James’ sprawled one. “Who’s there?” he asked tentatively, hoping it wasn’t a teacher.

_DAMN IT._ , she cursed. “It’s m-me, Amos.” Lily replied, stuttering slightly in fear. Relief washed over Amos.

“Go to class, you have no business here.” he snarled.

“No.” she said firmly, pushing the door open and stepping inside. _Stop moving, Lily!_ , she yelled inside her head.

Amos seemed taken aback and stepped right into her face, his menacing glare making Lily quite scared. “ _Excuse_ me?”

“I s-said no. You have no right to hurt him, he didn’t do one thing to you. As H-head Girl, I have every right to report you and/or take points away from your house.”

“You’re my _girlfriend._ You’ll do as _I_ say, not what your little Head Girl handbook tells you to.” he snapped.

“Yes, but I-I have to follow the rules. Right now, I’m not your girlfriend. I’m Head Girl and I—“

_SMACK._ Lily stumbled back, falling to the cold ground, holding her left cheek with the palm of her hand. She looked up, staring in to Amos’ dagger-like eyes. 

“Like I _said_ , you listen to me.” and with that, he strode out of the abandoned classroom.

Lily couldn’t help it. The pain, the hurt, the _emotional_ hurt, it was all starting to lose its control and she cried. She sat there, hand still on her cheek, and cried. Cried like she hadn’t in the past year. The bottled anger, frustration, sadness, the loneliness she felt when she was all alone, it all exploded inside her.

James on the other hand, he couldn’t believe it. Yes, he might’ve been torn up, black-eyed, bloody, but the pain he saw coming from the girl he loved, it was enough to kill. _He hit her_ …, his mind flashed back to a couple days before.

_ Flash back _

__

_All four boys looked up as Kina plopped down in a seat next to Sirius. Her breath ragged from the small sprint. "May we help you, Tryte, dearest?" Sirius asked in a cheerful voice, slinging his arm around Kina's shoulders._

_Kina shook her head, glancing down the long table at Lily's still figure, and a glaring Amos next to her. Kina, like so many other girls, besides Lia, were afraid of Diggory. She knew what he did to her best friend, but she had sworn a promise to Lily, plus she wasn't downright stupid to talk about it with Lily, she knew she would breakdown and cry right then and there. Whenever he was around, she would flee to Potter, Black, Lupin, or Lia. He always gave her chills up her spine, chills that could scar your very flesh._

_She sighed, looking back at a questioning James, an intrigued Sirius, and a bewildered Remus—she didn't even bother looking at Peter, she knew he hated Lily. "What brings you down to this lovely side of hell, Kina?" Remus asked with a small smile, hoping to cheer her up a little._

_Kina shrugged, "Just didn't feel like being around him." she said simply._

_James nodded slowly, looking her straight in the eyes and trying to figure out what was wrong about Diggory. 'Course, he hated the bastard for dating Lily, but why would Kina be afraid of him? Unless he did something—in which, James would kill him on the spot. "What's wrong with him? Seems like a...fine bloke." he choked out the word "fine", trying not to gag._

_"Nothing." Kina said a little too quickly and mentally cursing herself for it._

_ End of Flash back _

__

_Of course! Why didn’t I see it before?_ , he mentally kicked himself for the missed blunder. James shook himself out of his thoughts and scrambled to the sobbing girl on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand gently rubbing her back soothingly. “Shh. Don’t cry. He’s gone now.” he whispered quietly. He rested his chin on the top of her head lightly as she snuggled closer to him, crying it all out on his chest.

He rocked her back and forth ever so slightly, trying to calm her down as if she was a small child who had just fallen. A few minutes passed where the both of them just sat there on the floor.

“Lily?” he asked softly after hearing her sobbing die down. “Are you alright?”

He felt her nod lightly into in his chest, clutching his shirt as if she’d die without him. Lily felt so lost for words, she needed someone to take care of her, tell her lies of how everything would work out fine, that nothing would ever hurt her, and James was her someone. He didn’t ask questions, besides if she was alright, he didn’t interrogate her about it, he didn’t say anything stupid, he just sat there with her, comforting her, and that’s all she wanted.

“C’mon, we better get a move on. There’s still—“ he glanced down at his watch. “—45 minutes of class left.” he told her softly.

She nodded again and let go of his shirt. He was the first to stand, lending his hand down for Lily to take; and she did. He grabbed her book bag as well as hers and slung it over his other shoulder while Lily clung to the other. He slipped his hand around her waist for her support and they left the classroom together.

James couldn’t help but glance at her face. It was shallow; her eyes were swollen from crying so much, her lips frowning, her hair frizzing from where tears smothered against it. He didn’t like it. He wanted her smile back, the one that made him go weak at the knees, he wanted her eyes to have that spark—that twinkle—that he loved so much when she was happy. James couldn’t help but care for her. He wanted to be next to her every second of every day; but that wasn’t possible. He knew it wasn’t and he needed to live with it sooner or later.

“We’re here.” he whispered, finally speaking for the first time since they left the classroom.

“ ’Kay.” she choked out, wiping away at her eyes.

James kept his arm around her waist, just in case, (Amos was in this class), and guided her to their seat.”Nice of you to join us, Mr. Potter, Miss. Ev— good heavens! Miss. Evans, is everything all right?” Professor Hunklebark asked, staring at the red hand-mark on Lily’s face.

Lily nodded and slid into her seat. James set both their bags next to his seat and slid into it. He turned over to Lily as the Professor continued with the lesson and looked at her; she had her head down, staring out the window at the Quidditch pitch. James frowned and stroked her back lightly to comfort her.

“PSSSST.”

James turned to the other side of the room, spotting Sirius grinning. “Shagged her?” he mouthed to him.

James glared at his friend, shaking his head with a serious to it. Sirius seemed confused so James mouthed back to him; “Tell you after.”

Sirius shrugged and went back to bothering Kina.James turned back to Lily and continued stroking her back—with many notes saying Amos was going to kill him— and thinking about something.

~---------------------------------------------~

Know what he’s thinking? Answer it and I’ll give you a special shout in the next chapter plus some cookies! (;

MUAHAHA. I got 431 more words in this chapter than the last. I smell improvement! :D *Eats a cookie* I deserve something, no? Anyways. Emotional chapter. Lily/James bonding. Not in a good way, though. But, it won’t stay like that, or will it? *Cackles* <.>; Sorry for the slow update! I promise I’ll whip the next one up quicker. The next one might be a little filler. Love you guys!

`B . R . E . E .

__


	5. Chapter 5: Heart Attack

**Disclaimer:** Oh my God, last night I secretly transformed into J.K. Rowling so this all belongs to me now, MUAHAHA!....Kidding. That was actually my dream ;) Nothing belongs to me nor will it ever, except the plot, Kina and Lia.

**A/N:** I’M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER, HURRAH! This one took me few days just to come up with what I wanted to happen, and it took me 4 days to write it out and a day to over-look it and fix anything that I felt should’ve been changed. It was quite hectic for me ‘cause of Thanksgiving and all. Especially when my mom yelled at me for having my notebook and pen in my lap while I was eating— what can I say? I just loved the positive reviews and had to try and whip up a chapter as quick as possible. So, 3 slices of Grammy’s pumpkin pie later, I’m here with another chapter. It’s kind of a filler? I don’t know, lmao. Oh, and, I am not prejudice, nor do I have anything against drag queens, so please don’t take it the wrong way. :3 OH and, well, a little something-something happens in the Great Hall and its kind of un-canon because no teacher stops it, so, hm, LET’S PRETEND. No teachers were there yet. ;)

P.S. OH. And, you might be looking at the name of the chapter and be saying, “Wtf? Who’s going to have a heart attack?!” But, it’s certainly not going to happen. It’s just part of a song I really like, and most of my chapters are based on songs o.o, so, to answer your question; no. No one is going to have a heart attack. o.o;

~----------------------------------------------~

** Chapter 5: Heart Attack **

****

_I work backwards from no where,_

_Don’t opposites attract?_

_I’ve got no friends and blank stares_

_That could make my heart attack._

_And I miss you, don’t you miss me?_

_I don’t know just where to start,_

_It’s like when I’m without you,_

_Things just fall apart – this I will know._

_And I know that you know, I’ll be back,_

_I’ll be home,_

_I’m tired of telling you something that you already know._

_And we’ll make it through this,_

_If I had just one wish,_

_If my dreams all come true,_

_Then your dreams will, too._

The next few days passed slowly and hesitantly. No one besides James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lia and Kina knew about what happened to Lily. James had told them to keep it quiet but there was no mistaking that James wasn’t going to keep quiet about it with Amos. Oh no, James would have his little way with Amos — not like that you sick, perverted people! That’s exactly what happened on the third day after what happened. 

Students filed in to the Great Hall for breakfast on a bright and sunny Saturday October morning, covering their eyes with their hands to block out the outrageous amount of sun light. Jovial little first and second years seemed pumped to the extreme — why? Nobody knew, nor would they want to. Third to Fifth years seemed slightly alive, dragging their feet in causing Filch to reprimand them about keeping the floors clean and lifting their feet. Sixth and Seventh years…well, no one could tell if they were alive or slowly dying as they struggled to walk to their tables — especially Gryffindors whose table was at the other side of the Great Hall. All except 2 particular seventh year boys. Care to guess who?

James and Sirius seemed to skip in to the Great Hall flamboyantly, heading straight for their table. Once they reached the Gryffindor table, they hopped up on top of the tables. James and Sirius looked around the Great Hall for any sign of Diggory — which there weren’t. They sniggered lightly and Sirius pulled out his wand, pointing it at his throat and was about to say ‘Sonorus’ when a angry little redhead demanded he get off the table.

“Black, I’m starving. When I’m starving, you don’t particularly want to deal with my anger. Get off the table so I can eat!” she huffed. Lily’s flaming hair was pulled to the side and wrapped in a black elastic while she wore a denim skirt, a pair of white trainers and a white long-sleeved shirt that had a design on her chest in light pink. Overall, she looked as if she was going camping—in a skirt, yes, I know.

Sirius simply snickered, earning a nudge in the ribs by James. “You’ll see why we’re up here soon, Lily-flower.” he said, using the nickname he gave her in 5th year.

James nudged Sirius again, an evil grin on his face. Sirius coughed and pointed the wand at his throat once again, he muttered ‘Sonorus’.

“Ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards of all ages, may I, Sirius Black, introduce to you the lovely, the gorgeous, the arse of all arses; AMOS DIGGORY!” and with that, his wand flew to the Great Hall doors which opened at once.

Standing at the door with anger in his eyes, was indeed Amos Diggory. Yup, Amos Diggory was standing their all right. His hairy legs were stuffed in white panty hose, his feet squished inside white stilettos that tied around the ankle. A flimsy baby doll dress was draped on his sleek body, which couldn’t have been worn without a stuffed bra. His eyelashes were brought out in lime-green mascara, and smoky eye shadow was applied to his upper eye lids. With a touch of lime-green lipstick and big, silver hoop-earrings, it was quite safe to say that Amos Diggory was a very hideous woman.

The Great Hall immediately burst out laughing, some falling off their benches and rolling around on the floor in hysterics. James glanced down at Lily who was in tears from laughing as well as her friends. He grinned and began clapping with Sirius, shouting cat-calls and whistles. Sirius brought his wand up to his throat with great difficulty from his laughter and whispered ‘Sonorus’.

“Ladies and gentlemen please welcome---MISS AMOSA DIGGORY! Make your way down here, you lovely lady!” he announced to the laughter-filled Hall.

Amos clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles turning white in the process. He kicked off his stilettos and wiped the lipstick off on his arm and began marching his way angrily to James and Sirius, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Sirius and James jumped off the table without the slightest hint of fear in their eyes and made their way to the table-less area where students walked to get to their table. The Great Hall’s roaring of laughter died down as all eyes were on the three boys. Behind them, Lily’s eyes were worried with concern. Over the past few days, Lily had begun to warm up to James after the little incident. Now, she feared for his safety, but she did not like him. She couldn’t. She was Lily Evans.

Sirius and James stopped right in front of Amos, but Amos didn’t. Instead his gaze was lit upon Lily and he continued marching towards her, pushing the two boys out of his way. Lily began to tremble in fear as Kina and Lia’s eyes widened with surprise. Amos stopped once his face was inches from hers. He grabbed her wrist and she could instantly feel bruises form under his hand. His eyes flickered dangerously and he began to drag her away, but Lia and Kina reached out and grabbed her other arm, pulling her to them.

“LET GO OF HER!” Lia yelled. She was a strong girl. Lia would not back down from a fight from no one, especially not one of her best friends.

Amos shook his head, an evil smirk creeping onto his face and began to tug her away from their grasp. They only reached a foot before something hard collided with Amos jaw and fell to the ground, releasing Lily’s wrist. She immediately ran back to Lia and Kina once she was free, crying her tears out on their shoulders while they enveloped her in a hug. They whispered words of comfort to her, but she only cried.

James bent down so his face was in level with Amos’. “Well, Diggory, seems you still haven’t learnt your lesson, have you? You hurt her once when I couldn’t help it, then you come back again trying to do it again? I’ve got news for you, Diggory; you try and hurt her once more or come in a 24-foot radius and I _promise_ that it won’t just be my fist that you get hit with.” he spat in a low, intimidating voice. “So, if I were you, I’d get up right now and leave.”

Diggory pushed himself off the floor, fleeting a glare at James before shoving him out of his way and marching out of the Great Hall. Once he left, James turned around to see Lily looking at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She swallowed lightly and ran over to him, tears springing from her eyes again. He picked her up in mid-run and hugged her tightly. She buried her head in his shoulders, her arms wrapped around his neck. They stood there for what seemed like hours, but only a minute or two until Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and a few other teachers strode into the Hall and to the Staff table, looking quite confusedly at the students.

“Thank you.” she mumbled into his shoulder.

“You don’t need to thank me, Lily. I’m always going to be here for you...” James replied in a whisper.

Lily sniffed and James reluctantly let go of her, putting her on the floor and letting her go eat breakfast with her friends. He gave a small smile at her retreating back before walking to the table himself and plopping down next to Sirius. They all, as in Lily, Lia, Kina, Remus, Sirius and James, chatted away about other things than what just happened. James kept glancing at Lily, giving her a reassuring smile every time their eyes met.

_Maybe everything will be okay_ , Lily thought to herself, smiling lightly at James.

~-------------------------------------------~

Breakfast came and gone as did the students’ classes. Whenever a class was dismissed, James was with Lily. He wouldn’t let her go anywhere without him—except to the loo—and she didn’t object. They talked here and there, but when they didn’t it was always a comfortable silence. It was around 4 o’clock when their last class was finished and the sun was setting slowly, emitting light pinks and yellows as well as calming blues and lavenders into the air. When Lily and James stepped out of the dungeons from Potions, James grabbed Lily’s arm lightly, halting her to a stop.

“Have you ever ridden on a broom?” he asked her, grinning.

“Err…I don’t really do that kind of stuff with guys when I’m not in a relationship with them, James. I mean, we’re friends but I’m not getting in bed wit—“ she began awkwardly.

James’ eyes widened. “No! No, no, no, I meant as in flying.” he said quickly, hiding a smile at Lily’s response.

She began blushing profusely at her misinterpretation. “Oh. I have, in first year, but I was never good.” she replied.

“Come with me.” he said, putting his hand out for her to take. 

She entwined her delicate fingers with his calloused ones. He smiled down at her and led her outside, pulling his wand out for a brief moment and summoning his broom. He stuffed his wand back in his pocket and waited a moment for his broom to come.

After a moment, he grabbed the broom from mid-air and told her to sit.

“Oh, I couldn’t, really. I’m a bloody sissy when it comes to heights. I could just fall off at any given time, or I could catch a cold—“

“Of course, I’d let you fall off, anyway.” he retorted sarcastically. “And, it’s warm out.”

“Well, who knows if you would?” she asked, raising a challenging eyebrow at him.

“I would know and I wouldn’t ever dream of it, Lily.” he said simply.

“Fine…Any funny business, _Potter_ , and I’ll make sure you never have children.”

“Well, _Evans_ , I wouldn’t mind that much if you got to touch me down there.” James responded playfully.

“James!” the red-head exclaimed, smacking his arm lightly.

“Oh come on, Lily, you know I wouldn’t ever fall. I’d rather die a thousand deaths than dream of it.” he told her sincerely.

Lily gave him a small smile, trying desperately to hide the blushing which was now gaining up on her cheeks. With one last huff, she swung her leg over the broom, James copying her and sitting behind her. “Ready?” he asked her.

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Because I’m not.”

“Why aren’t you?”

“I don’t know.”

“What if I held you?”

“Mayb— James!””Kidding! But I have to, anyways.”

“No!”

“You’ll fall if I don’t.”

“Then you better hold me tight, Potter.”

“Ooh, feisty, are we?”

“Shut up and let’s go.”

“Yes, mum.” 

With that one last word, James wrapped his arms around her, holding onto the front of the broom. He kicked off the ground and soared into the air, wind beating at their faces.

_Light breaks through the crack in the shades,_

_Starting off another day, it’ll feel the same,_

_And she takes in the morning air,_

_A faint smile while she does her hair,_

_She’s unaware._

_And she remarks but she never complains,_

_Her big dreams that are never vain,_

_Never change._

_And I picture her in her car,_

_Singing along to her favorite rock star,_

_She’s a star._

_And don’t let it bore you down,_

_Don’t let it burn you out,_

_You’re so much stronger than you know._

They soared around in the air, Lily leaning back into his chest and staring out ahead of them at the sunset. She felt so safe when she was around him. Nothing could hurt her when she was around him because he wouldn’t dare let them. His love for her expanded and she felt it. Her rules, the ones about him and how she wouldn’t ever like him, well…she was throwing those out the window because right now, she wanted him more than ever. She wanted to be with him every second of the day, she wanted to feel his lips on hers, to feel the love he shared for her whenever she hugged him. She wanted it. She wanted him.

_If you feel that you need to cry,_

_Run to these arms,_

_They won’t ask you why._

_So please don’t go away, Say you’ll stay._

After a half an hour or so, James landed them safely on the ground in front of the lake to watch the remaining rays of light from the sun die down. He stood his broom against the tree and sat down next to Lily who had her legs crossed Indian-style and was looking straight into the fading rays of light. He tried to cross his long legs like Lily’s but failed, suppressing a laugh from her. He settled for fanning his legs straight out from him and laid down o the cool grass, looking up at the stars that were beginning to appear. She followed suit and laid on her back as well.

“James?” she asked softly.

“Mmm?” he murmured.

“Would it be stupid if I said you changed?” she whispered, looking up at the sky.

“Depends on how you think of me when you say I changed.” he replied quietly, staring up at the sky at the now-shining stars.

“I think…you’re nice. Sweet…caring, loving…funny…” Lily told him delicately.

“That’s not stupid. At all. Nothing you say is stupid, Lily.” James whispered, turning his body so he was looking at her now and not at the sky.

“Of course you don’t, Potter. You’re helplessly in love with me, after-all.” she told him in a matter-of-factly tone. “But…I think the feeling is returned.” 

Lily turned her body as well, meeting his hazel eyes. He reached out a hand, stroking her cheek lightly with his thumb. “Well, Evans, of course you are.” he whispered in a barely-audible voice and scooted a little closer to her. James’ eyes flickered onto her lips then back to her eyes. He closed his eyes half-way and met his lips with her softly, surging a string of passion through them both. He sucked on her bottom lip gently, his thumb still stroking her cheek gently.

She smiled faintly into his kiss, her hand traveling down to his lower-abdomen. Lily slipped her hand into his shirt carefully, sending her index finger up and down his abs slowly and lightly.

_Your eyes are the only source I want to see,_

_Your lips are the only air I want to breathe,_

_Please tell me I’m not asking for too much,_

_There’s so much of myself,_

_I can’t give enough._

~--------------------------------------------~

Whoa, whoa, whoaa. Fluffy little chapter. Not my best, I know. I had major, MAJOR, writer’s block after the Great Hall scene. I was like, “Uhhh...” the whole time. Sorry :[ Maybe when I get the chance I’ll redo it, I don’t know. How did you guys think it was? Should I rewrite it?Well, I’m not going to be adding anymore chapters until after the first week of December because I have a Band concert, a field trip the day after, and another field trip for church the next day, too. So, that’s three days away, plus the other two days I have after-school meetings with my friends. But, have no fear, Bree will be here! I promise I’ll try to add another chapter soon, but don’t get your hopes up. :


End file.
